Merry Christmas Teddy
by Burnbee
Summary: contains : Christmas music, Christmas movies, Eddie x Roger, Dolores x Jessica, and mild cussing.


He woke up to the sound of his alarm. the arm around him shifted and his partner groaned.  
"turn it off." mutter his partner. the rabbit looked beside him with a tired smile.  
"wakey wakey!" Roger exclaimed. the next thing Roger knew, he was on the floor. "awe come on Eddie! wake up!" Roger smiled. he frowned when Eddie leaned over and pulled the cord on the alarm clock.  
"it's Friday, i'm sleeping in." Eddie muttered. Roger stood up off the floor and plopped onto the bed. "don't plop." Eddie mumbled. Roger smiled and started bouncing.  
"im sorry am I desturbing your sleep?" Roger ask. Eddie grawled and wrapped and arm around Roger pulling him down untill he couldn't bounce.  
"now your not." Eddie replied. "now go back to sleep." Eddie added.  
"I can't the sky is awake. so i'm awake. so I have to annoy you." Roger smirked.  
"I can still push you on the ground." Eddie warned. Roger grabed the arm around him.  
"if I go, you go too." Roger said. Eddie snorted and just pulled Roger closer. he didn't know why but he loved the rabbit. after a moment he sighed.  
"alright. what is it you want to do?" Eddie ask. Roger squirmed untill Eddie let him go. he climbed off the bed while Eddie sat up.  
"we should go watch How the Grinch stole Christmas." Roger said. Eddie groaned and dropped back onto the pillow. "oh, come on Eddie! where's your Christmas spirit?" Roger ask.  
"I left it in my other pants." Eddie muttered. "and it's not Christmas yet." Eddie added.  
"ok, where's your Christmas Eve spirit?" Roger ask. Eddie sighed and sat up.  
"it got ran over by a reindeer." Eddie said. Roger laughed.  
"come on! Dolores and Jessica will be here any minute." Roger reminded him. Eddie finally got up.  
"alright. i'm going to hop in the shower. try not to set the house on fire again if you make anything with the oven." Eddie warned. Roger made a face at him and left the room. when Eddie got out of the shower, he found the group of three in his living room chatting.  
"there you are. I wondered if you had died in the shower." Dolores laughed. Eddie made a face and walked into the kitchean.  
"there's coffee on the stove." Roger said. Eddie made a face Roger had no clue how to make coffee. "and don't worry. Dolores made it." Roger added.  
"I don't trust Roger to make coffee after what happened last time." Dolores said. Roger pouted.  
"don't be a spoil sport Roger. not even you drank it." Eddie muttered coming into the room and sitting down ,on the four seater couch, beside Roger. he looked over at Jessica and Dolores holding hands and shook his head while pressing play. the two separate couples cuddled on the couch through-out the movie. the movie of which everyone in the room ,except Eddie, had seen. Eddie hadn't celebrated Christmas since his brother died, but once Roger heard he'd never seen the rabbit's favorite Christmas movie, apparently he made plans without telling Eddie. said rabbit had also reached down and taken Eddie's hand smiling happily. if Roger was happy than Eddie was happy. as Eddie watched the movie he was somewhat reminded of Roger's case a few years ago when Doom framed him. he looked down and noticed Roger half asleep. "hey. don't go to sleep, this is supposed to be your favorite movie and if I have to watch it then you have to watch it." Eddie said. Roger stuck his tongue out at Eddie, but opened his eye's and watched the movie. close to the end of the movie Roger did fall asleep and Eddie didn't wake him, but instead let him sleep. Eddie was actually the only one still awake. he got up ,carefully taking Roger with him, and layd Roger on the bed. he then went and got a blanket for the two girls cuddled together and passed out on his couch, before heading to join Roger. he'd just layd down when Roger moved.  
"what happened?" Roger muttered. Eddie pulled him closer.  
"movie ended, I was the only one awake, and now we're all sleeping. shush and sleep." Eddie replied. Roger snuggled up to Eddie and closed his eyes.  
"how'd you like the movie?" Roger ask. Eddie smiled.  
"it was ok." Eddie replied. Roger nodded, knowing that was Eddie speak for 'it was good and I wouldn't mind if you made me watch it again.'  
"good." Roger said. "so if eveyone was asleep, where'd Dolores and Jessica sleep at?" Roger yawned.  
"the couch." Eddie replied. "now sleep." Eddie added. Roger laughed and snuggled in with him. thet slept until the alarm went off again. both were up and ready. "it's 2 in the afternoon we need to get up and get things ready for tomorrow." Eddie muttered. both got up quickly. "hey ladies! get up!" Eddie shouted. both girls shreaked and jerked off the couch.  
"what the hell?!" Dolores shouted.  
"what's your problem Valiant?!" Jessica shouted. Eddie took his hands off his ears.  
"I needed you both up. we are putting up the tree and wanted to know if you wanted to help." Eddie replied. both girls smiled. they pulled out the tree Eddie had bought recently and some ornaments ,also bought recently. they put it up.  
"Roger watch out!" Dolores exclaimed. she pulled the rabbit out of the way at the same time Eddie pulled Jessica out of the way. the tree fell and all the ornaments smashed.  
"everybody ok?" Eddie ask.  
"I am." Dolores said.  
"me too." Jessica said.  
"Roger?" Eddie ask.  
"yeah." Roger replied.  
"you don't sound it." Dolores said.  
"just stepped on a piece of glass." Roger replied. "but I got it out." Roger added. they looked around and Eddie knelt down to pick up a broken ornament. they noticed it had Eddie's brothers name on it. he gathered the pieces and stood up. Roger stepped closer and Eddie grawled.  
"I knew this Christmas thing was a stupid idea." Eddie grawled and stormed away. he slammed the door shut. they heard the sound of his plopping on the bed and then nothing else.  
"come on I have an idea." Dolores smiled. all three left, but not without Roger leaving a note for Eddie. Eddie stared at the glass in his hands angry and upset. this was all Rogers idea the tree, to celebrate Christmas, to pull out his old childhood ornaments, and now one of the last things he had of his brothers, was broken.  
"broken, shattered, gone." Eddie muttered. "damnit Teddy, i'm sorry." Eddie sighed. he sat the piece's down on his desk and layd down. he woke up a few hours later when he heard a noise.  
"Eddie! come here!" Roger exclaimed running in.  
"why?" Eddie ask.  
"because Dolores fell on some glass and cut herself." Roger explained. Eddie sighed and got up. "oh and close your eyes. she doesn't want you to see it right now." Roger said. Eddie gave him a 'wtf' look, but closed his eyes.  
"Roger if I run into a wall as one of your little jokes, i'm throwing you out the window." Eddie warned. Roger chuckled and took his hand. he bumped into Roger.  
"i've stopped walking now Eddie." Roger said letting go of his hand. "and you can open your eyes now." Roger added. Eddie did and was confused.  
"where did this come from?" Eddie ask. the three smiled.  
"it was Dolores' idea, but we helpped." Jessica smiled.  
"we got a new star and lights and some ornaments." Dolores said.  
"well it looks perfect." Eddie smiled. Roger shook his head.  
"not yet." Roger said. Eddie looked confused untill Roger pulled out his brothers ornament.  
"we saw how upset you were so we got some glue and Roger put it back together." Jessica said. Roger's face redened slightly.  
"but how? it's on my..." Eddie trailed as he looked on his desk. "desk." Eddie added. Roger smiled.  
"no it's not!" Roger smiled goofly.  
"but how? you can't be quiet unless your asleep." Eddie said confused. Roger grinned.  
"thats what you think." Roger snorted. then he got serious and handed Eddie the ornament. Eddie shook his head and put it on the tree.  
"now it's perfect." Jessica said. Eddie nodded in approval.  
"yeah it is." Eddie agreed.  
"so Eddie, what do you normally do on Christmas?" Dolores ask.  
"watch me and Teddy's favorite Christmas movie and thats about it. I usually dont celebrate Christmas." Eddie shrugged.  
"whats the movies name?" Roger ask.  
"Christmas with the Kranks." Eddie shrugged.  
"really?" Dolores ask surprized. Eddie nodded.  
"lets watch it!" Roger exclaimed.  
"we can't. they cancelled it this year. it's not playing." Eddie replied. Roger made a face.  
"thats horrible!" Roger exclaimed. Eddie shrugged.  
"it was bound to happen some day." Eddie replied.  
"well we can watch The nightmare before Christmas." Jessica suggusted. they agreed and sat on the couch. Roger curled up beside Eddie ,who hugged him with one arm, on the couch. Eddie pulled Roger closer into his side. being around Eddie so much, Roger realized this was his way of saying thanks. Roger smiled and continued to watch the movie. after the movie was over everyone went to bed, the girls slept on the couch again.  
*next morning*  
Eddie slowly woke up. he could hear something in the background and the more awake he got the more he realized what it was.  
**Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king, Do you know what I know? In your palace warm, mighty king, Do you know what I know? A Child, a Child shivers in the cold, Let us bring Him silver and gold. Let us bring Him silver and gold.**  
"what the hell?" Eddie ask. the music paused.  
"what don't like that song?" Jessica ask.  
"not really." Eddie replied stretching. a different tune came on.  
**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bells time. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun!**  
Eddie shook his head.  
"merry Christmas!" Roger shouted.  
"merry Christmas everyone." Eddie laughed.  
"I hope you don't mind the music." Dolores smiled. Eddie shook his head, but the music cut off suddenly. "oh! my record player broke." Dolores exclaimed. the house was silent for a moment. Eddie shook his head and made a move.  
"What a bright time, it's the right time, To rock the night away." Eddie sang. everyone one looked at him confused. "Jingle bell time is a swell time! To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh." Eddie sang. he paused a moment to see if anyone would join him.  
"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock." Jessica sang. they all smiled and joined in.  
"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat. That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell," all four sang.  
"Thats the jingle bell rock." Dolores finished. they clapped and laughed. Eddie decided that it was the best Christmas in a while. they poured themselves each a drink and without thinking Eddie spoke.  
"merry Christmas, Teddy." Eddie said.  
"merry Christmas Teddy!" the other cheered.


End file.
